


the moon, the stars, and us

by ventusus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusus/pseuds/ventusus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots of various AU's and prompts.</p><p>chapter two:<br/>in formal wear (or Kei and Tadashi are Akiteru's groomsmen and accidentally get their tuxedos mixed up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unsuccessful joke

**Author's Note:**

> so! this originally started with me wanting to do some of [these](http://tsukkiyamamonth.tumblr.com/post/132074617185/hello-tsukkiyama-fans-special-for-beautiful) tsukkiyama month prompts, but i didn't want to keep this limited to _just_ tsukkiyama month stuff. i want a place to post any drabble or whatever i come up with that can't stand alone because my head is buzzing with a bunch of ideas and a lot of them i just can't see getting turned into full blown fics. it'll be updated? whenever?? because my work productivity is super unpredictable.
> 
> anyway, this first one was posted on tumblr at the beginning of the month, but i've been meaning to upload it here, too. i'm writing a new one as i upload this, so maybe it'll be updated later tonight? probably not, but soon.
> 
> there's a jurassic world spoiler here, so if you haven't seen it yet, you might want to be careful. hope you like it!!

“And that romance plot?” Kei scoffs. “What a joke. I’ve seen children’s series with much better romance development than that.”

Tadashi hums in agreement while briefly wondering what children’s series Kei has watched enough of to get a good feel of a romance development. He’d have to ask later. “It was really forced which made it… hard to watch.”

With a sigh, Kei grabs the remote control and the rolling credits for Jurassic World disappear from the screen as he shuts off the TV. This officially makes three times they’ve watched that movie together. Twice in theaters and once now on DVD. 

“I think watching it at home instead of the theaters takes away the magic. Not to mention the hype surrounding the movie has died down,” Tadashi comments, rubbing his tired eyes and sinking further into the comfort of the couch. “I don’t remember feeling this disappointed when we watched it the first two times.”

“Me either,” Kei agrees grumpily. “At least the dinosaurs didn’t lose their coolness.”

The corners of Tadashi’s lips tug up into a fond smile at the memory of the way Kei’s eyes had practically lit up whenever the dinosaurs were on the screen. “What would you say was your favorite dinosaur moment?”

Kei blinks, as if taken aback by the question, before his brows draw together in thought. _You can’t possibly make me choose_  is written on his face, but nonetheless he continues contemplating his choices. Tadashi finds it all absolutely adorable.

“When the T-Rex appeared at the gate towards the end,” Kei decides, “When we first saw the movie, I was hoping she’d get a good amount of screen time. I wasn’t disappointed.”

“Oh yeah!” Tadashi sits up straighter in his excitement. “I mean, the raptors were really cool! But, man, the T-Rex was really,  _really_  cool!” He lets out a laugh. “The Indominous Rex got Tyrannosaurus  _wrecked_.”

Silence.

Tadashi knows Kei’s done level just went from zero to one hundred the second the words had left his mouth, so when he shifts his gaze to catch Kei’s reaction and sees that he’s frowning and looking at him with the room lighting and the way his face is angled matched perfectly enough to comically glare over his glasses, he loses it.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Kei announces over Tadashi’s obnoxious laughter, adjusting his glasses in a business-like manner. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and we’re never going on group dates with Kuroo, Bokuto, and their partners again. Those two morons have influenced you too much.”

“S-Sorry, Kei!” Tadashi manages to wheeze out between laughing and catching his breath, wiping a tear from his eye.

Although the joke was terrible, Kei finds himself unable to hold back a smile. Tadashi’s laughter and enjoyment are contagious. “I don’t know  _why_  you’re laughing,” He says pointedly, “But you’re being too loud, so shut up, you dweeb.”

He leans in for a kiss. Tadashi responds immediately, meeting him halfway. Feeling Kei’s smile pressed against his own as they kiss is enough to make him forget what he was just laughing about a few seconds ago, much to Kei’s relief.


	2. in formal wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei and Tadashi are Akiteru's groomsmen and accidentally get their tuxedos mixed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow this is another one where yama laughs hysterically at something and tsukki is just done with everything? i mean, that's usually how it goes for them in canon anyway, right?
> 
> mention of akisae in this one because i couldn't resist :)

"Um, Kei?” Tadashi calls, voice laced with confusion and a pitch away from panic as he scrutinizes himself in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall of their shared bedroom. “I’m having a bit of a problem...”

He stretches his arms out forward, blinking worriedly at the way the cuffs of his white button-up shirt reach past his wrists and up to his knuckles. He doesn’t even want to look at how his slacks are long enough to cover his feet. He swears they had fit perfectly when he tried them on only a few days ago after picking his clothes up from the tailor.

There’s no time to get it fixed and there’s nothing else he can wear. Akiteru is expecting him and Kei to be at the wedding venue in an hour and as one of his groomsmen, Tadashi has to wear that specific outfit.

It’s not even his own wedding and he’s stressing out.

“You’re having a problem?” Kei answers from the other side of the room. “Tadashi, look at _me_.”

Tadashi turns to find his boyfriend dealing with his very own wardrobe issue, only his problem is the opposite. The cuffs of Kei’s matching white button-up end a few inches before his wrists and the ends of his pants reach just above his ankles. He’s standing stiffly with his arms out and away from his sides, trying to avoid any rips in the fabric.

They stare at each other, silently examining what’s wrong with the other’s clothing as the gears in their heads begin to turn.

“Oh.” Tadashi—unashamed and honest Tadashi—is the one to voice the confirmation of their understanding because Kei surely won’t with how embarrassingly stupid the situation has become.

“Let’s just hurry up and switch befo—”

Tadashi interrupts him with a chuckle, which then increases into a fit of giggles, which _then_ builds up into full blown laughter.

Kei sighs and waits.

And waits.

And _waits_.

“Are you done?” He snaps, though he’s not actually annoyed enough to add any bite to it. He doesn’t think he could ever feel much of a negative emotion with the pleasant sound of Tadashi’s laughter filling his ears. “I’d like to be able to move. Preferably _now_.” He reminds Tadashi of his predicament with an awkward wiggle of his arms that was probably meant to be more graceful if not for the way he's trying to restrain his movements to prevent stretching the fabric of the shirt.

It only fuels Tadashi’s laughter. He places a hand on their dresser to steady himself as he doubles over and clutches his stomach with his other hand.

“This isn’t funny, Tadashi. Do you know who would do something as stupid as mixing up their tuxedos? Kageyama and Hinata. That’s right. We pulled a Kageyama and Hinata. Do you know what that means? We’re getting stupid.” Kei rants, face set in a grumpy, displeased frown, and posture rigid with caution and discomfort.

“Okay, okay!” Tadashi breathes after his laughter dies down, standing upright and wiping his eyes. He lightly taps his own cheeks—sore from laughter—in an attempt to prevent another giggle fit. “I’m good! Now let me help you. Come here.”

Kei makes his way over in an odd mix of waddling and stomping. Tadashi has to cover his face to compose himself.

“Tadashi,” Kei warns. “We’re going to be late.”

“Right, right! Sorry!” He replies, not looking sorry at all with his amused grin as he begins busying himself with carefully unbuttoning Kei’s— _his_ —shirt.

* * *

Tadashi, now dressed in his own tuxedo, smiles at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His tuxedo fits perfectly. His hair is tied back into a ponytail and his bangs frame his face neatly. He’s long accepted that there’s nothing he can do about his ridiculous cowlick. Kei had admitted before that it’s endearing, so he doesn’t mind much anyway.

The only thing missing to Tadashi’s getup is his tie. He’s not very good at tying ties, so he waits for Kei to return from the bathroom where he disappeared to, mentioning something about his glasses and fixing his hair.

Despite their mishap (and Tadashi’s struggle to stifle his laughter through it all), they’ve still got some time to spare before they have to leave for Akiteru and Saeko’s wedding. It's a relief, to say the least. He'd been concerned about letting down Akiteru at one of the most important events of his life, but, admittedly, his most stressing worry was Saeko. He's witnessed the pain inflicted on people on the receiving end of her famous Headlock and Noogie combos one too many times and would rather stay on her good side. Not even Akiteru is safe.

"Are you ready? Kei asks, emerging from the bathroom.

"Yeah! I just need you to—" He stops short as he takes in Kei's appearance.

They're wearing the same exact tuxedo, but Kei pulls it off infinitely better. The crisp and sharp appearance of it accentuates the serious and alluring vibe that Kei oozes effortlessly—when he's not stuck in Tadashi's too-short clothing, that is. What's capturing Tadashi's attention most of all, though, is the absence of Kei's glasses and the way his bangs are gelled back and out of his face. Kei has laid his handsome features out to bear and Tadashi is in overwhelming awe.

It's not the first time Tadashi has seen Kei without his glasses on. He's seen it plenty of times over the many years they've shared together and as of the day they moved in together, sees it on a regular basis. However, Kei typically squints and looks lost in those short moments (Tadashi finds it adorable, though), whereas now, he doesn't seem to be struggling just to see a few inches in front of him. He's got his usual indifferent expression on with the hint of softness in his gaze that he reserves only for Tadashi.

Kei raises an eyebrow. "You need me to what?"

 _I need you to stop because, holy_ crap _, I am dying_ is what's going to come out of his mouth if he speaks, so instead of embarrassing himself, he simply lifts up the hand he's holding his tie in to indicate the need of assistance.

Kei understands, taking the tie out of Tadashi's grip and stepping closer. Their faces are inches apart as he takes his time draping the tie around Tadashi's neck and adjusting it just the right length on both ends to tie it. Tadashi is burning.

"You're staring," Kei points out casually as if he didn't just expose the poor guy.

Tadashi flushes. "Y-You can actually see?"

"Contacts," He says, eyes focused on—slowly—tying the tie. "Remember I went to the eye doctor this past week? For months, Akiteru didn't stop pestering me to get contacts for the wedding so I wouldn't 'ruin any photos with glares in my glasses.'" He rolls his eyes. "I gave in last minute because I knew he'd probably sic Saeko on me if I didn't."

Ah, so even Kei understands the threat of the Headlock and Noogie. "You look good, though," Tadashi finds himself saying out loud. His thirst is probably tangible at this point, but at least it's only a decent compliment compared to what he almost said beforehand.

"Do I?" Their proximity allows Tadashi to see the tiny quirk of Kei's lips, signifying the beginning stages of a teasing smirk and game over for Tadashi.

"I-I mean...!" Tadashi stammers nervously. "You always look g-good, but today..."

"Today?" Kei presses. Tadashi feels a light tug around his neck from the tie where Kei's gripping the knot he just finished tying and their faces are even closer. Kei's gaze is intense and the warmth of his breath on Tadashi's skin sends a shiver down his spine.

" _Wow_ ," He says breathlessly.

It's only for a very brief second, but Kei's smirk turns cunning before it disappears all together and he's back to apathy. "Well, time to go." He gives Tadashi's tie one last upwards pull, tightening it enough to cause discomfort, before walking away to grab his keys and phone off of the nightstand.

"H-Hey!" Tadashi's voice comes out strained. He tugs the tie downwards to fix it. "What was... What was  _that_? You can't just—" A look of realization flickers across Tadashi's face. "You did that on purpose!" He points accusingly at Kei.

Kei laughs as he walks past Tadashi to leave their room. "I sure did."

Tadashi whines, "Why?!"

Kei pauses at the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Tadashi with a hint of mischief in his eyes. He shrugs. "Payback for laughing at me in your suit."

The mention of Kei in his suit brings back the hilarious image and Tadashi's already smiling wide and trying not to laugh. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, is it?" Kei asks pointedly, trying to fight his own amused smile at Tadashi's inability to fight his case. "Because you're already about to start laughing about it _again_."

Tadashi turns around to get his own phone and slip it into his pocket, but he's actually not-so-secretly trying to hide his give-away expression from Kei. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't," Kei says dryly as he exits. Tadashi follows soon afterwards, laughter contained and smile replaced with a pout.

When they reach the wedding venue, Kei has had enough with his kicked-puppy expression.

"Okay, Tadashi," He begins, pulling him aside for privacy. "After the wedding, after I've had a few drinks and am feeling disgustingly sappy from attending an event dedicated to the love and union between two people, after I pathetically ramble on about how much I'd like to marry you and drunkingly discuss how we're going to have some stupid dinosaur-themed wedding, we can continue what we started at home." He pauses, clearing his throat. Tadashi notices the tips of his ears are red. "If you'll still want to after I make a complete idiot out of myself, that is."

Tadashi's heart swells with adoration. "Of course I will! I always will!"

"Good," Kei smiles.

And he doesn't stop smiling at Tadashi all night, especially when he does just as he said he would and—under the influence of alcohol and being absolutely in love—tells Tadashi that they need to get married the next day and have two brachiosaurus figures on their wedding cake.

As he lays Kei down on their bed and litters him with soft and sweet kisses, Tadashi knows he wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING IS SO SAPPY. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT CAME FROM. this became longer than intended and both tsukki and yama just wrote themselves.
> 
> oh and btw the idea of tsukki with his hair slicked back came from [this wonderful blog](http://ask-tsukki-and-yama.tumblr.com/post/132077190511/ma-tsukki-becomes-a-real-vampire-for-the-next-8)!

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ventusus) / [tumblr](http://tsukisaur.tumblr.com/)


End file.
